


I Miss You, Yancy

by shewho



Category: I Miss You Daddy (Song), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kid Fic, Marriage, Original Character(s), Other, POV Raleigh, Time Skips, based on the song video "I Miss You Daddy", i get emotional at night okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewho/pseuds/shewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year, Yancy. Can you see me?</p><p>It’s been five years, Yancy. Can you see me?</p><p>It’s been ten years, Yancy. Can you see me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You, Yancy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...so...I dunno. I've been itching to write this for a few days now.
> 
> I have no idea how to make links work, but too see the video that inspired this ... => https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyLxuy4tPLs

                It’s been a year, Yancy.

                I really, really miss you.

                If our mom was still here, I know she’d say that you’re safe now. That you don’t have to fight kaiju anymore and that you’re watching out for me.

                I’ve been working at the Wall ever since I healed up. I don’t wear short sleeves anymore, even indoors. I always wonder when I get dressed in the mornings if you would think that that’s cowardly of me. I sorta think it is. They made what was supposed to pass for stroganoff at the Mess yesterday—your favorite. I ate it all and got seconds, even though I hate it. Figure one of us has gotta eat it.

                I learned how to weld this summer.  I can even do it on the highest parts of the Wall. I used to work on the night shift crew, but I saw too many guys go out that way. They literally just dropped in a Russian roulette order and, after seein’ what they went through, I finally just said, “screw it”.

                Can you see me?

                It’s been five years, Yancy.

                And the world is safe now.

                We saved it thirteen months ago, but we lost a lot of good people along the way. You. Pentecost. This Aussie kid, Chuck Hansen. Damn, you woulda loved him. He woulda given you a run for your money, the way he hounded me. These two absolutely fuckin’ batshit crazy Russians. Three Chinese guys who played a mean game of basketball. I thought nothing could be harder than piloting a jaeger and fending off kaiju, but putting the world back together is just as hard. If not harder.

                Mako—my new co-pilot and, uh, girlfriend, how about that, huh?—makes fun of me sometimes for the ratty, gross t-shirt I wear to sleep in. She says it’s more patch and hole than shirt and that I should get a new one. I won’t. I won’t tell her, but I keep it because it was yours and I think it still smells like you. I don’t need to sleep with any of the lights on anymore, either, and I almost never have nightmares.

                I _try_ not to cry, Yance, but it still hurts.

                I really miss you, Yancy.

                Can you see me?

                It’s been ten years, Yancy.

                Herc Hansen died last fall and I’m officially the newest major of the PPDC. Why it still exists, I have no idea. Just glad to have a job.

                Mako and I got married. We also adopted Herc’s dog, Max. I think you’d love the little drool monster. We’re expecting our first child in a few months. Ultrasounds say it’s gonna be a boy. We’re naming him Yansen Mori Becket. I hope you don’t mind that we combined your name and that of the two men who probably saved all our lives. Felt like we owed them one.

                I hope you’re proud of me.

                I’ve also started swimming every morning, now that the oceans are safe again. Can you see me out there in the surf?

                I started thinking about going to college. The schools are opening up again. D’you think I could be a marine biologist?

                I know you’ll be with me until the day that I die.

I really do try not to be sad, Yance. But it still hurts. Even after all this time, memory is like a rabid dog that pounces and rips me apart when I least expect it.

                I hope you know you are my hero.

                I love you so goddamn much.

                Can you see me?


End file.
